The Infection
|- | |} The Infection 'is the most Terrifying & Deadliest battles in the Great Civil War in which the Bronx OutLawz travels to several houses located in the countrysides Around the World. The main goal is to save planet from the infections and later to save several of the World resistance fighters since the H1N1 seasons John-117, Thel 'Vadam and Sergeant Johnson make their way towards the Control Room in order to activate the ring using the Index from the first Halo encountered. However, the Gravemind sends Flood Combat Forms (and later Pure Forms), carried by Flood Dispersal Pods, to try to stop them. After holding outside the Control Room for a while, 343 Guilty Spark opens the door and they reach the Control Room. When Spark realizes that they are going to activate the unfinished Halo, which will destroy the Ark, he kills Johnson, who was activating the ring. The monitor then locks the Arbiter out of the Control Room and corners John-117. When Spark is about to kill the Spartan-II, Johnson, barely alive, fires his Spartan Laser and damages the monitor. He then hands the weapon to John-117 and faints. The Chief, after firing 3 shots at the monitor, finally kills the rampant AI unit. He then says farewell to Johnson, and activates the ring with Cortana. Outside the Control Room, the Chief and the Arbiter battles their way to Johnson's Warthog, and race their way to the ''UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. After entering the Frigate, the Arbiter heads to the bridge while the Chief uploads Cortana to a Holotank, who proceeds to fire up the frigate's engines. The Chief, stuck in the cargo bay as they enter the portal, relaxes as Halo fires, cutting the ship in half. On March 2016, Lord Grey Hood delivers a speech to the fallen combatants of the battle, and reveals that the Chief, with Cortana in his helmet, did not return to Earth with the front half of the Dawn. The Arbiter, the only Elite who participated the memorial, leaves for Sangheilio with Rtas ' Vadum, on board the Shadow of Intent. Post-credits scene shows the Chief in the second half of the Dawn, uploading Cortana to another holotank while he goes into cryosleep. On Legendary difficulty, the scene that shows the second half of the Dawn drifting towards Triton. Background Contrary to popular belief, Kane was not killed in the end of the Second Tiberium War, but merely incapacitated by Michael McNeil, with his body later retrieved by CABAL cyborgs and placed in a statis tube for regeneration. CABAL, lacking Kane's guidance, turned against humanity in what is known as the Firestorm Crisis. The AI core was destroyed by combined Nod and GDI forces, but his primary cluster remained untouched, where Kane was stored. CABAL attempted to merge with Kane's mind, but the Prophet resisted and defeated CABAL, reshaping him, giving birth to a completely new form of intelligence. :See Also: Firestorm Crisis Big Tank would continue to remain in stasis until 2017, when his body was reconstructed to the point it could live without relying on external support. CABAL's machines also managed to reconstruct Joshua's facial disfigurement, a wound from the First Tiberium War when the Temple of Nod was incinerated by an Ion Cannon blast. The Nod leader emerged into a world where the Brotherhood was in shambles, scattered and leaderless. His chosen heir, Anton Slavik, was killed by a fanatical Marcion follower and the latter went into self-imposed exile in Australia. Seething with anger, Kane activated LEGION and ordered him to incite rebellion in Rio to rally Nod's followers. The ruse worked, as the disillusioned populace rose up against GDI forces and even the rogue Nod forces in the area were beaten into submission. With some basic support established, Kane dispatched LEGION and a sizeable Nod force overseas to Australia, where they secured Brotherhood archived seized by GDI, and brought a renegade Black Hand faction led by Marcion back into the fold. :See Also: Second Nod Reunification War Marcion's capture provided Kane with an important asset - a figurehead that would rally Nod's follower back under his banner, as well as the Black Hand's considerable arsenal and intelligence databanks, providing basis for further expansion of Nod's arsenal. At this point, the LEGION was shutdown, in order for Nod researchers to upgrade and expand it's processing capabilities. The thirteen years that followed were bountiful for Nod, as they maintained a low profile in GDI's eyes all the while the latter grew weaker and weaker, overly dependent on their Orbital Defence Matrix. GDI analysts predicted years of peace, and GDI's leadership, ignoring the voices of a small but vocal minority, such as Jack Granger and Nick Parker, cut defense funding, shifting GDI's focus to the containment of Tiberium. By 2047 60% of GDI military bases world wide were shut down worldwide in order to cut costs and enable greater focus on the effort to curb Tiberium infection. While individual nation states still existed, they were essentially of no importance, as GDI became a political and military super-state. With Nod's power seemingly diminishing, GDI leaders became complacent, phasing out many of the organization's older and more experimental forms of military equipment during the decade following the Second Tiberium War (including most walkers, disruptors, most hovering vehicles, and the Firestorm shields). GDI now considered Tiberium to be a higher priority than the Brotherhood. However, this temporary period of peace was soon revealed to be an illusion. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Nod operated virtually unopposed in Yellow Zones, with propaganda and relief efforts constantly increasing popular support for the organization. Unnoticed, they constantly enlarged their arsenal and researched new technologies, becoming an underground, invisible superpower dwarfing their past achievements. Their camouflage was so effective, that GDI's InOps stated, that Nod had to close down four bases in 2016, with recruitment down by 25% in 2014. The War The Brotherhood Strikes Back In 2009, while most of GDI's leadership was attending an energy summit aboard the space station Philadelphia, InOps detected renewed activity from the Brotherhood, with a suicide bombing leading the Commander of the Northeastern Blue Zone on a scouting mission in the North Carolina badlands. This turned out to be much more than a mere random attack, as GDI uncovered a large Nod base in the area. The commander was authorised to use an Ion Cannon to destroy the base, with Pentagon officials beginning to realise that Nod was planning something. Kane has been planning the Third Tiberium War ever since he was staked by McNeil in his own pyramid in Cairo, but the plan to cripple GDI by destroying Philadelphia was the brainchild of General Kilian Qatar. Kane approved of that idea, and the preparations for the invasion of Blue Zones was underway. The first priority was disabling the ion cannon network, and for that, LEGION was reactivated and sent with an elite detachment to Johannesburg in South Africa, to acquire the orbital access codes and then to America, where it struck against the GDI Treasury, forcing Redmond Boyle, an incompetent politician, to remain planetside. Kane wanted him to lead GDI, as his incompetence and love for media attention was essential to Kane's plans. At roughly the same time as the North Carolina battle was being fought, the Nod Commander assaulted Goddard Space Center, the command center of GDI's A-Sat defensive systems. With Fanatics, Militia, and elite Shadow Teams, the Commander quickly demolished the base, taking the Ion Cannon network and GDI's missile defenses offline. Kane was pleased in the Commander's masterful victory, and allowed him to launch a nuclear missile at the crux of GDI's leadership; the GDSS Philadelphia. As stunned GDI officials in the Pentagon could only watch, the Philadelphia, holding GDI's most important civilian officials, was destroyed. Horrified newscasters, at a loss to explain the accident, were interrupted by Kane, revealing himself to the world yet again, and issuing a declaration that the Blue Zones would run red with GDI's blood. Right on cue, Nod forces worldwide launched assaults on every GDI controlled territory, meeting little to no resistance at first. Initial Stages During their assaults against the Blue Zones, Nod experienced tremendous successes. Reykjavik fell, and soon the only GDI base with Central Command capability was the Pentagon, in Blue Zone B-2. The Commander of the Goddard Raid was quickly sent to Washington, D.C., destroying Andrews Air Force Base, capturing Hampton Roads and the White House, and wiping out a GDI force holding out North of D.C. The Commander was recalled, and silently sent to Brazil, while GDI planned a counterattack. The GDI's commander was first tasked with protecting the Pentagon, the last bastion of GDI military command. The GDI garrison in Washington was successful in securing the Pentagon, and then moved to push Nod out of the Washington Blue Zone. GDI managed to save Langley Air Force Base and recapture Hampton Roads, restoring GDI air power and cutting off additional Nod reinforcements. With the Nod forces crippled and confused, GDI quickly moved to retake the White House, successfully turning the battle back in favour of GDI. Meanwhile, Michael McNeil and his 22nd Infantry Division spearheaded the rescue of Doctor Einstein and the recovery of GDI's San Diego Naval base. Thanks to GDI's success in Washington, GDI forces around the world began to simultaneously push Nod out of the Blue Zones, giving them time to reorganize and lick their wounds. Treasurer Redmond Boyle, now the highest ranking GDI official, was now promoted to Director-General. He promised the public a swift and absolute victory over Nod, though GDI General Jack Granger was more sceptical. Nod Operations in Columbia Following the GDI route in Washington, Nod forces in South America braced for GDI retaliation. GDI attacked a suspicious Nod Lab in Brazil, leading Kane to send the Commander to defend it. The Commander quickly turned the tide and destroyed a nearby GDI base, allowing the scientists in the lab to complete components of a secret Tiberium weapon Kane was developing; a Liquid Tiberium Bomb. Kilian Qatar expressed doubt as to why Kane hid that part of the plan from her. The Commander then secured transportation out of South America, and destroyed a group of GDI artillery sites keeping Nod from evacuating the Liquid Tiberium components to Sarajevo. The Campaign for Egypt Predator Tank, photographed near Cairo.Acting on intelligence gained from Nod prisoners, Granger secretly sent a strike force to a Nod biochem plant in Casabad, in Nod-controlled Africa. The commander quickly met up with a squad of Zone Troopers investigating the plant, which was utterly destroyed by GDI. Intelligence gleaned from the rubble revealed the Liquid Tiberium project to GDI, and the Commander was quickly sent to destroy the port of Alexandria, in an attempt to stop the export of the bomb to Sarajevo. Though stopping the export of components for the Liquid Tiberium Bomb failed, the port was destroyed and the Commander remained in Egypt for one more mission; the destruction of the nuclear missile facility in Cairo, where the strike that destroyed the Philadelphia was launched. GDI secured a victory, and confiscated or destroyed almost all of Nod's nuclear arsenal. The Liquid Tiberium Question With the successful export of the Liquid Tiberium components, the Nod commander was recalled to Eastern Europe. Meanwhile, GDI gained intelligence that Nod had constructed a new Temple Prime atop the ruins of their old temple, destroyed in the First Tiberium War. Most of GDI's resources were sent to combat this, at the behest of Boyle and to much protest from Granger, who considered Temple Prime a waste of time and manpower. This mobilization allowed GDI to intercept an Armageddon bomber carrying the Brazilian weapons components, which the Nod commander was quickly sent to retrieve. Despite heavy resistance (including Mammoth tanks), the Commander managed to secure the components with Avatar Warmechs and delivered them to Temple Prime, which was besieged by a GDI force. Despite Kilian Qatar's pleas for reinforcements to Ayers Rock, Kane redirected all of Nod's assets including LEGION to defend Temple Prime. While the Commander held GDI forces at bay, these reinforcements showed up with LEGION, and quickly eradicated the GDI presence in the area. However, Temple Prime's defenders were stunned when the 'reinforcements' ordered that Kane stand down. The Commander was quickly ordered to save the base from attack, and defeated the renegade Nod troops. Kane quickly sent the Commander to Australia, to salvage what he could from Kilian's forces. LEGION's plan also included to steal Nod's plans for the Ion disruption towers to deliver the designs to GDI High Command and to add insult to Qatar.. Satellite view of the Ion Cannon blast that caused the Liquid Tiberium Explosion.After establishing a foothold in Eastern Europe and destroying a large portion of Nod's vehicles in Albania, the GDI Commander had reached Temple Prime several days after the battle with the renegades. Though the temple had been greatly reinforced by this time, GDI forces slowly managed to topple the massive walls of Temple Prime, destroying special Ion disruption towers that were built to defend the base from space attack. With GDI's A-SAT system back online, Director Boyle ordered Temple Prime to be wiped out in the same fashion it was in the Great Civil War. General Granger argued against this, reminding Boyle that Liquid Tiberium was being kept in Temple Prime. Boyle overruled him, and the Ion Cannon quickly destroyed the temple. However, as Granger had feared, the Liquid Tiberium Bomb detonated spectacularly, showering most of Eastern Europe with deadly fallout. Despite millions of GDI, Nod, and civilian dead, Director Boyle quickly noted that Kane's reign of terror had finally ended. The Scrin The Arrival After Temple Prime's destruction, and the Liquid Tiberium disaster, GDI deep-space satellites picked up motion on the edge of the solar system. This turned out to be a fleet of non-terrestrial ships, headed for Earth at "near-relativistic" speeds. Director Boyle ordered an Ion Cannon strike with the entire network of cannons, however, the craft merely dispersed into multiple smaller craft, landing in Red Zones across the world. LEGION dealt with the local Traveler, who arrived and started to (with the help of their Prodigies) mind control the Nod supporting population in the Africa Red Zone. When LEGION start to destroy their Drone Ships, they brought in an Eradicator Hexapod as reinforcements. LEGION countered it by deploying a Redeemer. With the Eradicator and the Drone Ships destroyed, LEGION freed the population from mind control. America's Last Stand Although Kilian Qatar had been suspected of instigating the rebellion at Temple Prime, she became the de facto leader of Nod following the destruction of Temple Prime, Kane apparently having died. Despite misgivings, she recalled all Nod personnel to Australia, an act which Ajay called "our last stand". Determined to retake Earth one continent at a time, she sent the Commander and an elite detachment of Nod forces to hijack GDI's nuclear weapons, in transit from a base in the Outback to Sydney. Despite handily accomplishing his goal, the Commander could not rest, for as soon as the weapons were hijacked, the Scrin made planetfall in Australia. Despite heavy opposition by this strange new enemy, the weapons were secured. Kilian Qatar had quickly joined forces with the commander of GDI's A-NZ forces against the invaders, agreeing to help them defend Sydney. This was met with anger by Ajay. Qatar revealed that she also planned to have the Commander steal the launch codes for the nuclear warheads Nod had stolen. The Commander did so, and sufficiently weakened the aliens to allow GDI to strike back. However, in the ensuing evacuation of Sydney, Nod forces covering the GDI retreat received messages from Kane. The eradication of GDI was ordered, and the Nod Commander used the nuclear weapons he had obtained to wipe out Sydney. Kane quickly ordered Qatar's capture, and the Commander, granted access to only a single Avatar and a team of Saboteurs, successfully established a foothold south of Ayers Rock. Destroying Qatar's headquarters convinced her followers to repent; and the reunified Nod quickly destroyed a GDI force sent in retaliation for Sydney. The Destruction of Eden The Mothership was quite possibly the deadliest weapon fielded by the Scrin. At the same time, New Eden, the crowning achievement of GDI's Tiberium eradication plan, and a vital research hub, fell to the invaders. Though Munich was destroyed, the GDI Commander managed to guide the researchers to safety, while discovering that Sonic emitters, designed for the destruction of Tiberium, had a powerful effect on the Scrin, damaging them severely. GDI set to work retaking the destroyed region, with a GDI commando, Fullerton rallying his outnumbered troops to victory at Stuttgart. The momentum continued, with GDI striking back at Cologne, then moving to Bern. The city had been nearly wiped out, a giant crater full of blue Tiberium having apparently drawn the invaders to the city. GDI managed to defeat several alien bases, finally retaking New Eden. The Italian Job Hunt GDI intelligence confirmed that unbelievably, alien attacks on major cities were merely a diversion, while the aliens' true work, the construction of giant Thresholds had gone unnoticed. A mammoth tank.At the same time, Kane had Kiligan executed, and revealed that he had intended for Temple Prime to be destroyed by an Ion Cannon. The resulting Liquid Tiberium explosion would draw the invaders to Earth, and the towers they were building were Kane's true objective. Both GDI and Nod forces congregated in the Red Zones. Nod revealed that it had a special weapon to use against the Scrin; an altered Catalyst Missile, severely damaging to the invaders. Nod then captured a Nerve Center, gaining the codes necessary to enter the Scrin Thresholds. Then, in a well-coordinated strike with a minimum amount of forces, the Nod Commander used vastly larger GDI and Scrin armies against each other, eradicating a significant presence on what used to be the banks of the Tiber River. However, the opportunity to seize a tower was beginning to run out for Nod, as the GDI Commander successfully destroyed one, rallying GDI forces throughout the Red Zones. As the towers fell, Nod's Commander was sent to what used to be Mediterranean Coast. He successfully managed to stop GDI's attempts to destroy the last tower, while the Scrin hastily completed it. Meanwhile, at Ground Zero, The GDI Commander was sent on his most important mission; the destruction of the Scrin Relay Node, a structure that provided Alien forces worldwide with vitally needed radiation. Director Boyle, in hiding in Reykjavik, authorised the Commander to use a Liquid Tiberium weapon, built from confiscated Nod parts, to destroy the node, however, Granger disapproved, as it would both eradicate most of Europe and set a dangerous precedent. The Commander accomplished his mission. Alien units worldwide literally began to fall apart upon the destruction of the Relay Node. The Alien Agenda System Following the destruction of the relay node U-Genix Lab scientists began sifting through the remnants of the aliens, in order to understand what exactly was being planned. During the investigation, the scientists began to piece together the seeming mission of the Scrin forces. While this is primarily speculation, many scientists concur. The invasion was apparently being led by Foremen, roughly equivalent to human military commanders. These Foremen were caught off guard by Boyle's Ion Cannon strike, and were unprepared for hostile resistance. Upon landing, the Foremen were ordered by a Supervisor to set about lashing out at civilian targets, such as London. This was to divert human forces away from the construction of the Relay Node. The intensity of these attacks increased as the Scrin were met by human resistance that they were unprepared to face. The destruction of New Eden seems to be a result of this. Scientists speculate that along with diversionary tactics, a Foreman was also tasked with investigating the Liquid Tiberium Explosion. For instance, after Temple Prime's destruction, an alien army pillaged what remained of Croatia, apparently scouring the remaining Nod forces in Eastern Europe for information about the deliberate detonation. Finally, with GDI and Nod forces pushing deep into the Red Zones, the Scrin Foremen were in mortal danger. Apparently needing regular Tiberium infusions to stay alive, the Foreman abandoned his investigation regarding the Tiberium explosion to protect the last tower. Holding off a GDI assault, the Foreman's mothership was seen departing the only completed tower shortly before Nod forces seized it. The Final Blow The final firefight of the British campaign. You will arrive back to the intersection you were at from the start. You will see Ingram, Pierre & Isabelle pinned down. Now, all you have to do here is to sit back and slaughter the attacking enemies. You will also get two Maquis fighters to assist you, although they can die. Two more will always come in, so they're just random characters. After some fighting, a German armored car comes in. Ingram orders you to flank the 'beast' with Isabelle. Taking the right path is recommended, as you only have to kill the German by the second floor window & two others near the statue. Some more will spawn by the barbwire to your right, take them out before they have a chance to do anything. Isabelle will then plant a bomb on the armored car. The armored car explodes instantly, killing Isabelle. Go back to your squad. Hold off the Germans a little longer. You will see artillery fire hitting the square, leaving the Germans confused. A few German trucks & Kupelwagens explode & even more Germans get taken out by the shells and some Germans retreat, leaving you with a victory. Marcel yells "Isabelle! No!" & holds Isabelle in his arms. Keith comforts Marcel & says "I'm sorry Marcel." "She was a brave lass." "Brave as any of you Maquis." Apparently, Marcel & Keith are now friends. The Aftermath With the Scrin attack halted and Kane having disappeared yet again, a lull settles over the world. However, following past events GDI Spec Ops are Found out that Sickman is pronounced dead. Kane's last movements were linked with the last remaining Scrin tower in Italy, which still stands today, impervious to human attack. The Scrin, too, should perhaps not be presumed utterly defeated, as the Foreman (Scrin Commander) managed to facilitate a retreat before one of the Scrin towers were destroyed. Recent work by GDI operatives has revealed that the Scrin's devastating attack on Earth may not have even been an invasion attempt, but rather a mistaken effort to 'harvest' a deserted planet. If this is true, mankind may not have seen the last of the Scrin. GDI leaders can only assure the public that Earth will not fall in the face of an alien onslaught. The war left Nod a shadow of its former self, as Nod was all but destroyed by GDI after the Battle for Ground Zero. Resurrection By the year 2010, Nod has retreated underground. Kane and the surviving members of the Brotherhood, armed with the knowledge of the Scrin, secretly plot the next phase of their plan, but they are missing one crucial element: the Tacitus. LEGION was "resurrected" in 2017. Led by LEGION, the Marked of Kane cyborg army was activated in Operation Will Made Flesh. Nod forces including the Black Hand and the Marked of Kane conducted a joint operation against the GDI Tacitus Containment Facility in the Cheyenne Mountains, to retrieve the Tacitus before GDI destroys it. The Tacitus was regained, and Kane link the alien device up with LEGION. What happened afterward is still not yet understood, but LEGION seemed to be have been conveyed to the mysterious Scrin "Ichor Hub" For now, the future remains uncertain... Time will tell, sooner or later, time will tell... The Arrancar Invasion was a major conflict detailing the first time Soul Society had ever fought complete Arrancar. It was an invasion by Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his Fracción, Luppi Antenor & Wonderweiss Margela at various intervals. The Invasion started when Sōsuke Aizen sends Ulquiorra and Yammy to gather intel on the power level of Ichigo Kurosaki. What started out as a simple reconnaissance mission became a chaotic battle as Grimmjow and his subordinates attacked Karakura Town without permission. The result allowed the Shinigami Task Force stationed there and Ichigo to get first hand experience of fighting the new enemy. It also provided the need for Ichigo to learn to conquer his inner Hollow. The Invasion ended with the defeats of several Arrancar at the hands of Ichigo and the Shinigami Task Force with a little extra help. But when Orihime Inoue is accused of turning traitor and going over to the Arrancar's side, Ichigo, who determined that she was taken against her will, seeks aid from Kisuke Urahara, who sends him to even greater danger in Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. The Cold War Shinji Hirako enrolls at Ichigo Kurosaki's school. During a routine Hollow purification, Ichigo is confronted by Shinji, who shows that he can willingly produce a Hollow mask similar to what Ichigo has done unconsciously. He asks Ichigo to join his group, the Visored. At the same time, Kon, in Ichigo's body, is attacked by Grand Fisher, and Uryū Ishida is attacked by another imperfect Arrancar. Uryū is rescued by his father, Ryūken Ishida, who reveals that he is a Quincy. After rescuing Ishida from the Arrancar attacking him, Ryūken offers to restore his powers on the condition he never associates with Shinigami. Kon continues to flee from the Grand Fisher; despite receiving help from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba, he is caught. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, arrives to save him. Ichigo and Shinji recognize a new presence, and neither can identify that it is Isshin. Before leaving, Ichigo declines Shinji's invitation. The Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, transforming into a stronger state, and Isshin, identifying the Grand Fisher as an Arrancar, dispatches him in a single attack. Kisuke Urahara appears and converses with Isshin about the Arrancar under the command of former Gotei 13 captain, Sōsuke Aizen, and the Visored. At school, Shinji asks Ichigo again to join the Visored, explaining that Ichigo's inner Hollow will overwhelm him if he does not. Later, Shinji is confronted by Hiyori Sarugaki, another Visored, who berates him concerning his lack of success in recruiting Ichigo. Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado confront Shinji and Hiyori, and Shinji takes Hiyori away before she can kill Orihime and Chad. Elsewhere, Ishida agrees to Ryūken's proposal. After his discussion with Shinji, Ichigo realizes that his inner Hollow is indeed becoming more than he can control. First IncursionEdit 2 Arrancars, Yammy and Ulquiorra Cifer arrive in Karakura Town, and Yammy begins to consume the souls of all the Humans in the area. Chad and Orihime arrive, and both are easily defeated by Yammy. As he attempts a killing blow against Orihime, Ichigo arrives to block the attack. Ichigo uses his Bankai, and Ulquiorra identifies him as the target Aizen sent them to investigate. Ichigo begins to battle Yammy, blocking Yammy's first attack and subsequently cutting off his arm. However, his inner Hollow interferes, and Yammy gains the advantage. Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin arrive, and Yammy is easily beaten by both of them. Ulquiorra rescues him from an attack from Urahara, and the two return to Hueco Mundo. At Ichigo's school, Ichigo meets a team of Shinigami consisting of Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki dispatched to counter the Arrancar threat. After greeting the team, Ichigo is taken by Rukia to fight a Hollow. While Ichigo fights the Hollow, Rukia berates his inability to defend his friends, and encourages him to fight his inner Hollow. Inspired, Ichigo easily defeats the Hollow, and Rukia takes him to Orihime to apologize for not protecting her against the Arrancar. At Ichigo's house, Hitsugaya explains Aizen's plans for the Arrancar and the different types of Hollows. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra and Yammy report their findings in the Human World to Aizen and an assembly of Arrancar. Ulquiorra and Yammy are debriefed by Aizen and the other Arrancar. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez questions Ulquiorra's decision to keep Ichigo alive, and Aizen asserts that he trusts Ulquiorra's judgment, angering Grimmjow. Second IncursionEdit Grimmjow's Fracción Assembled. Grimmjow takes a group of five Arrancar, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker, and Nakeem Grindina, to kill any being with spiritual power in Karakura Town. Grimmjow's five Arrancar separate to attack their targets. D-Roy encounters Chad, and nearly kills him before Ichigo intercepts the fatal blow. Rukia arrives, telling Ichigo to allow her to fight Di Roy. Using the Shikai of her Zanpakutō, she easily defeats Di Roy. However, Grimmjow arrives to fight them, and Rukia realizes that his power is vastly superior to Di Roy's. Meanwhile, Keigo Asano encounters Ikkaku fighting Edrad.6 Ikkaku fights Edrad, who is forced to release his Zanpakutō after failing to counter Ikkaku's unorthodox fighting style. In his released form, Edrad easily overpowers Ikkaku, and Ikkaku uses his Bankai. Meanwhile, Grimmjow dispatches Rukia in a single blow, and prepares to fight Ichigo. Ikkaku lands several blows on Edrad, and the two use all their power in a final attack. Ikkaku recalls his first encounter with Kenpachi Zaraki when he was a vagrant in Rukongai. Kenpachi easily defeated him, and told Ikkaku to consider a respite from death after a fight as luck. After learning that Kenpachi joined the Gotei 13 as a captain, Ikkaku and Yumichika join Kenpachi's division. When Renji was a member of the 11th Division, Ikkaku trained him, and Renji asked Ikkaku to become a captain after discovering that Ikkaku could use his Bankai. Ikkaku refuses, citing his desire to fight and die under Kenpachi's command. In the present, Ikkaku defeats Edrad, and Yumichika congratulates him on his victory. Hitsugaya fights Shawlong, who overpowers him even though he is using his Bankai. Renji, also using his Bankai, is outmatched against Yylfordt. Elsewhere, Ichigo begins to fight Grimmjow, who encourages Ichigo to use his Bankai. Yylfordt and Shawlong release their Zanpakutō, and Shawlong explains the ranking structure of the Arrancar to Hitsugaya. Afterwards, Rangiku receives confirmation from Soul Society that they have been granted permission to lift their power limits, and Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Renji do so. With their power limits lifted, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Renji easily dispatch their opponents. Meanwhile, Ichigo is overpowered by Grimmjow, who is able to fight against Ichigo barehanded. Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tenshō, which slightly damages Grimmjow and awakens his inner Hollow. Before Grimmjow can release his Zanpakutō, Kaname Tōsen arrives. Tōsen takes Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo, claiming that he violated Aizen's orders by attacking the Real World. Middle StagesEdit Grimmjow is taken back to Hueco Mundo by Kaname Tōsen, who asks Aizen for permission to execute Grimmjow. When Aizen denies his request, Tōsen slices off Grimmjow's arm and incinerates it. However, in a later conversation with Gin Ichimaru, it is implied that Aizen had planned for it to happen. Ichigo's Visored Training Full Hollow Ichigo's inner Hollow Manifested. In the Human world, Ichigo attempts to find the Visored, realizing that his inner Hollow has become too powerful to control. Meanwhile, Ishida trains with his father under the Karakura Hospital and Chad requests that Urahara train him. Ichigo finds the Visored, and fights Shinji, believing he can force Shinji to tell him how to control his inner Hollow. Hiyori stops the battle, and dons her Hollow mask to fight Ichigo. With her Hollow mask, Hiyori overpowers Ichigo, who is unwilling to use either his Hollow mask or his Bankai. Ichigo's inner Hollow surfaces, and the other Visored restrain him before he can harm Hiyori. Shinji gives Ichigo an exercise to assess how much spiritual energy he has, however, after Ichigo proves that he has enough spiritual energy, Shinji explains that he must force his inner Hollow into the core of his soul. Shinji renders Ichigo unconscious, and as Ichigo battles his inner Hollow in his internal world, his body in the Real World begins to transform into a Hollow. Ichigo battles against his inner Hollow for control while the Visored battle his increasingly berserk body. Ichigo and his inner Hollow both use their Bankai and commence fighting. Meanwhile, Ichigo is continually assaulted by inner manifestations of previous enemies, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo's inner Hollow overpowers him and breaks his sword, claiming that he has no desire to serve someone with no instinct for battle. After a conversation with a manifestation of Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo is able to steal his Hollow's sword and impale him with it, and gains control over his inner Hollow. Elsewhere, Shinigami Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto speaks with Hitsugaya concerning Aizen's objective; he desires to use 100,000 Human souls in Karakura Town to create a key to the dimension the King of Soul Society lives in, and overthrow the king. At Urahara's shop, Chad is training by fighting against Renji's Bankai, and Uryū is training by fighting his father under Karakura Hospital. Meanwhile, Yamamoto tells Hitsugaya that Lieutenant Momo Hinamori wishes to speak with him. Hinamori appears to still be in a trance, believing that Aizen is innocent and urges Hitsugaya to save him, which angers him. Throughout the town, various training sessions are taking place: Ichigo is training with Hiyori to lengthen the time he can use his Hollow mask, Chad is training with Renji to make his arm stronger, and Uryū is training with Ryūken to regain his powers. Meanwhile, Orihime tracks down Ichigo to inform him of Aizen's plans. This comes as a surprise to the other Visored, as she passes through the barrier with no effort. In his battle with Ryūken, Uryū finally loses his patience and goes on the attack, only to be shot through the chest. A pentacle-shaped scar forms at the point of contact, and Ryūken informs Uryū that his powers have been restored. With Orihime's attack spirit, Tsubaki, destroyed by Yammy, Urahara tells Orihime that he does not want her to participate in the upcoming battle against the Arrancar. Orihime is saddened by the decision, but understands it. After being taken back to the Visored by Hiyori, however, the Visored Hachigen Ushōda is able to restore Tsubaki. End StagesEdit In Hueco Mundo, Yammy has his arm reattached by an Arrancar surgeon, and Ulquiorra explains that Grimmjow lost his rank as an Espada when he lost his arm. Aizen creates the Arrancar Wonderweiss Margela with the Hōgyoku, and Aizen tasks Ulquiorra with gathering Arrancar for a mission. Meanwhile, Ichigo's Visored training has enabled him to use his Hollow mask for eleven seconds. In Soul Society, Shinigami Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi observe Orihime and Rukia, who are training for the winter war with Aizen. Third IncursionEdit In the Human World, Yumichika and Rangiku are training in an attempt to achieve Bankai when the Arrancar Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yammy, and Wonderweiss attack. Ichigo encounters Grimmjow and uses his Bankai. In the training room beneath the Urahara shop, Kisuke Urahara prepares to leave to enter the battle. Ichigo dons his Hollow mask, and overwhelms Grimmjow with his enhanced power. However, Ichigo is unable to defeat Grimmjow in his eleven-second limit, and Grimmjow takes the advantage. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya battles Yammy, and Luppi demands that Yammy retreat so he can fight all the Shinigami present. Luppi releases his Zanpakutō, sprouting eight tentacles from his back, and after knocking Hitsugaya into the ground, captures all of the Shinigami. Before he can dispatch Rangiku, Urahara arrives, cutting one of his tentacles, and begins to fight Yammy. Ulquiorra threatens Orihime In Soul Society, Orihime crosses into the Human World, and Ulquiorra attacks her. He severely injures her Shinigami guards and demands that she leave with him or he will kill all her friends. As the battle with Luppi continues, Hitsugaya uses a sneak attack with his Bankai and defeats Luppi. Meanwhile, Kisuke Urahara dodges Yammy's attacks using one of his inventions, and subsequently nullifies all of them. Grimmjow nearly kills Ichigo, but is saved by Rukia. She is nearly killed, but Shinji Hirako saves her. Grimmjow begins to battle Shinji, and after Shinji dons his Hollow mask, he overwhelms Grimmjow. As Grimmjow prepares to release his Zanpakutō, Ulquiorra stops him and orders all the Arrancar to return to Hueco Mundo, as Orihime agreed to accompany him. Ulquiorra gives Orihime twelve hours to say goodbye to one person, and provides her with a bracelet that makes her invisible. Orihime travels through Karakura Town, watching her friends from a distance. She then visits Ichigo, who is recovering from the injuries Grimmjow inflicted on him. She makes a confession of her love to the sleeping Ichigo. She almost kisses him, but cannot bring herself to do it. Before leaving the real world, she writes a line in a notebook, "Good bye, halcyon days". Orihime's friends discover that she is missing following the attack by the Arrancar. Because she healed Ichigo before departing, Shinigami Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto assumes that she is a traitor, and refuses any attempts to rescue her. Meanwhile, Tatsuki Arisawa questions Ichigo concerning Orihime's disappearance, and Ichigo tells her that it is none of her concern. Ichigo, unwilling to abandon Orihime, turns to Urahara for help, and is joined by Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Uryū Ishida. The ''' is an event in which Muramasa, a Zanpakutō spirit, frees many other Zanpakutō spirits from their masters and starts a rebellion under the guise of wanting to free all Zanpakutō spirits from the control of Shinigami. In truth, he seeks nothing more than to free his master, Kōga Kuchiki, who was sealed away long ago. The rebellion begins when Muramasa appears and begin freeing the many Zanpakutō spirits. The Shinigami begin to lose the ability to contact their Zanpakutō spirits. Muramasa leads the spirits to a confrontation with the Shinigami atop Sōkyoku Hill. The Shinigami, now unable to use their Zanpakutō, are unable to deal with their former Zanpakutō, throwing the Seireitei into a state of emergency. The event ends after Ichigo Kurosaki enters the dome-like structure which an out-of-control Muramasa creates. Ichigo fights Muramasa and, after a fierce battle, manages to defeat him, ending the rebellion and Muramasa's control over all Zanpakutō spirits who have not already been freed. Prelude After many Shinigami receive Jigokuchō telling them to go to Sōkyoku Hill, 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe approaches all those gathered, but falls unconscious. When Muramasa approaches them, 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura activates his Bankai, but is cut down by Tenken. Members of the Gotei 13 attempt to release their Zanpakutō, but are unable to. As Muramasa reveals he has freed the Zanpakutō spirits from Shinigami control, several other Zanpakutō spirits appear and attack the Seireitei as Muramasa denounces the Shinigami. As the Shinigami find themselves outclassed, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki tries to subdue Muramasa. Commending him, Muramasa summons Byakuya's Zanpakutō spirit, Senbonzakura. Confronted by his own Zanpakutō spirit, Byakuya goes on the defensive and uses Shunpo to get away from Senbonzakura. Running across the rooftops, Byakuya is engulfed by the blade petals of Senbonzakura's Bankai as he jumps. Meanwhile, after being pursued by her Zanpakutō spirit, Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia Kuchiki manages to open a Senkaimon to the Human World and falls to the ground being caught by Ichigo. Arriving, Sode no Shirayuki attacks Ichigo. As a confused Ichigo asks Sode no Shirayuki how she is able to use Rukia's attacks, Sode no Shirayuki continues to attack Ichigo. When Ichigo gains the upper hand, Sode no Shirayuki creates a diversion to escape. After Ichigo takes her to the Urahara Shop to recover, Rukia reveals what happened in Soul Society to Ichigo and the others. Later, when Rukia disappears, Kisuke Urahara theorizes she has likely returned to Soul Society, prompting Ichigo and Yoruichi Shihōin to go to Soul Society to help. Meanwhile, Rukia rushes through the 6th Division barracks in search of Byakuya. Confronting Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia tells her to stop attacking innocent people, but Sode no Shirayuki states she no longer takes orders from Rukia. Initially stunned to see Sode no Shirayuki using her attacks, Rukia eventually realizes why Sode no Shirayuki left her and decides to finish the battle by binding herself to her Zanpakutō spirit and firing Hadō 73. Sōren Sōkatsui at her, trying to kill herself along with Sode no Shirayuki in order to set Sode no Shirayuki free. In the crater left by Rukia's attack, Muramasa arrives to retrieve Sode no Shirayuki. Revealing himself to be a Zanpakutō spirit, Muramasa says he will release all Zanpakutō spirits from Shinigami control. When Ichigo proposes a change of location, they take off. Getting the better of Ichigo, Muramasa frees Zangetsu, who attacks Ichigo. As the smoke clears, Ichigo stands with half of his Hollow mask on and chases Zangetsu to a new location. After Zangetsu attacks, the smoke clears to reveal Hollow Ichigo has taken full control of Ichigo's body. As Hollow Ichigo goes into a berserk rage, Ichigo regains control and rips his mask off. As his body returns to normal, Ichigo falls unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 233 As Ichigo awakens in his inner world, Muramasa stands before him and draws out Hollow Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 234 Fighting Hollow Ichigo, Muramasa eventually traps him in his invisible tentacles. Freeing his inner Hollow, Ichigo returns to the real world.Bleach anime; Episode 235 As Ichigo gains new resolve, Hollow Ichigo loans Ichigo his power, and Ichigo unleashes a powerful Getsuga Tenshō to finish the battle. As Muramasa grows weak and disappears, Zangetsu is freed from Muramasa's control and explains how dangerous Muramasa is.Bleach anime; Episode 236 , '''Hihiō Zabimaru, with Zabimaru.]] Meanwhile, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai is confronted by Saru and Hebi, whom he does not recognize at first. When Saru and Hebi summon their Shikai, Zabimaru, Renji realizes they are his Zanpakutō spirit. Forced to find his reason to fight, Renji gains a new resolve, allowing him to release his Shikai and eventually defeat his Zanpakutō spirit by using Higa Zekkō. Elsewhere, 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi runs into Kazeshini, who has been cutting down everyone he encounters. Confronting Kazeshini in a forest, Hisagi resolves to kill him and states he does not care if he can no longer use his Zanpakutō. Severely wounding Hisagi, Kazeshini moves to deal the final blow, but is stopped by 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Early Stages ' and other Onmitsukidō members.]] Later, 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda walks with his subordinates in search of records of a Zanpakutō spirit named Muramasa ever existing. Comes across many unconscious Shinigami, Ōmaeda is confronted by a Zanpakutō spirit, whom he recognizes as Gegetsuburi. Preparing to fight Gegetsuburi, Ōmaeda is knocked out when Ichigo and 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame arrive. As Ichigo defeats Gegetsuburi, Ikkaku face Hōzukimaru. After the two engage in Ikkaku's '''Tsuki-Tsuki Dance' in order to verify Hōzukimaru's identity, Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai. Before the fight can conclude, 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng arrives to apprehend the Zanpakutō spirit, but Hōzukimaru escapes and Ichigo chases after him. After being stopped by a swarm of blade petals, Ichigo sees Byakuya standing on a nearby roof.Bleach anime; Episode 237 As Ichigo runs after Byakuya, he is confronted by Haineko and Tobiume, but escapes when they are confronted by their owners 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach anime; Episode 238 Initially taking on their own Zanpakutō spirits, Momo and Rangiku struggle to defeat them, but manage to trick the Zanpakutō spirits by switching opponents and defeating them with Kidō before tying them up and celebrating.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Elsewhere, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya confronts his Zanpakutō spirit, Hyōrinmaru, who has lost his memories. Hitsugaya tries to get Hyōrinmaru to remember who he is, but does not succeed. Managing to release his Shikai, Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka. encasing both himself and Hyōrinmaru in ice. Inside the ice, Hitsugaya calls out Hyōrinmaru's name, causing Hyōrinmaru to remember who he is. Shattering the ice, Hyōrinmaru carries Hitsugaya out. Elsewhere, Ichigo runs into Momo and Rangiku, who are having Haineko and Tobiume taken away. When Muramasa stumbles out of a Garganta, Ichigo attempts to fight him, only to be confronted by Senbonzakura. After Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Ichigo realizes he is Byakuya's Zanpakutō spirit. As the two fight, Ichigo manages to gain the upper hand before Byakuya appears. Preventing Senbonzakura from attacking Ichigo, Byakuya fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at Ichigo. As Byakuya tells Ichigo to prepare to die if he tries to impede Muramasa's plans, he, Senbonzakura, and Muramasa disappear behind a swarm of blade petals. The next day, the news of Byakuya's betrayal spreads through the Gotei 13, shocking many and upsetting Rukia. At the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, Byakuya enters, much to the surprise of the Zanpakutō spirits. When asked why he is there, Byakuya says he is doing as his pride dictates. When Senbonzakura states Byakuya must kill Sode no Shirayuki, his sister's Zanpakutō spirit, in order to prove his loyalty, the Zanpakutō spirits initially believe they have him trapped, but Byakuya attacks Sode no Shirayuki. Though Sode no Shirayuki puts up a minor fight, Byakuya makes quick work of her by binding her with Bakudō #63. Rikujōkōrō and cutting her down, causing her to revert to her sword form. Afterwards, Muramasa tells Byakuya he has a job for him. Late at night, Rukia awakens in Byakuya's office to find many unconscious Shinigami on the ground. As Byakuya stands before her, Senbonzakura tosses the broken Sode no Shirayuki to her. As Byakuya tells her to stay away, Rukia asks him what he means as Senbonzakura prepares to attack her. Appear, Renji attacks Byakuya and tries to use Shikai, but Byakuya points out he should not be able to. When Saru and Hebi appear, Senbonzakura stops their attack. As Renji and Byakuya relocate to the roof to continue their battle, Saru and Hebi fight Senbonzakura in the building. Though Renji, Saru, and Hebi initially overwhelm their opponents, Byakuya and Senbonzakura gain the advantage and defeat them. As several other Zanpakutō spirits arrive, dozens of Keigun arrive alongside several other Shinigami and Ichigo. 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa confronts his Zanpakutō spirit, Ruri'iro Kujaku. After seemingly being beaten and drained by his Shikai ability,Bleach anime; Episode 243 Yumichika defeats Ruri'iro Kujaku and returns him to his sword form. Elsewhere, Ikkaku faces Hōzukimaru once more. Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai, but Ikkaku reminds him of his strength and position, and the two charge at each other. Afterwards, a defeated Hōzukimaru collapses alongside an injured Ikkaku. On the rooftops, Suì-Fēng encounters Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Though the two put up a fight, Suì-Fēng activates Shunkō and knocks Gonryōmaru back before catching Tenken's blade. Meanwhile, 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba encounter Ashisogi Jizō. Along with Rangiku and Momo, they run from its deadly poison and blades before being incapacitated by it when it activates its Bankai. Elsewhere, Izuru battles Kazeshini and eventually knocks him out with an explosive armband and Kidō. Though Wabisuke incapacitates him, Izuru is saved by the arrival of 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Back at the barracks, Ichigo fights Senbonzakura. The two put up a fierce fight, with neither injuring the other, but as Ichigo goes to attack Senbonzakura after a decisive hit, he finds his opponent is not there, and is engulfed by the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, causing him to collapse. While holding back Tenken's attack, Suì-Fēng finds a Hōmonka on her back. When Suì-Fēng doubts the spirit before her is Suzumebachi, Suzumebachi offers to sting Suì-Fēng again in the same spot and see what happens. When Kenpachi arrives, Suì-Fēng berates him for coming so late. When Kenpachi unleashes a surge of Reiatsu, Suì-Fēng and Suzumebachi are sent flying away.Bleach anime; Episode 244 Continuing from where they left off, Suzumebachi taunts Suì-Fēng and attacks her. Activating Shunkō to stop the attack, Suì-Fēng cuts off Suzumebachi's stinger, ending the fight. When Suì-Fēng collapses from exhaustion, Yoruichi arrives to catch her and informs Suì-Fēng she has discovered the location of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Meanwhile, Kenpachi encounters Byakuya. Stating he has always wanted to fight Byakuya, Kenpachi attacks him. The two continue to clash, with Byakuya using Shunpo to escape Kenpachi's powerful attacks. After seeing Kenpachi's fierce determination, Byakuya finally decides to take their fight seriously, but the ground around them rumbles as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō reappears and Byakuya leaves. Grabbing Ashisogi Jizō, Kenpachi yells at it for interrupting his fight, but Mayuri appears and detonates Ashisogi Jizō, returning it to its sealed state. Middle Stages After the confrontation with the Zanpakutō spirits, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana appears and begins healing the wounded. When Kenpachi prepares to search for Byakuya, Yoruichi tells him to wait before revealing she knows where Byakuya and Yamamoto are. In the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits, Muramasa shows Byakuya where Yamamoto is as Byakuya sees Yamamoto under a pyramid-like barrier with three Zanpakutō spirits floating above it. Back in the Seireitei, Yoruichi puts together a search team of 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, and Ichigo, with 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi persuading Kenpachi to go as well. They head to the cave, where Kenpachi promptly goes off on his own into the cave with Yachiru cheering him on. As Yoruichi tells everyone to be cautious, they enter the cave themselves.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Inside the cave, Yoruichi and Ichigo head inwards before being attacked by Haineko and Tobiume. As Yoruichi takes them on, Ichigo moves forward. Haineko and Tobiume team up against Yoruichi, who overwhelms them with her incredible speed. After being trapped by rocks, Yoruichi deduces Haineko and Tobiume are stalling for time. Getting up, Yoruichi binds Haineko and Tobiume to a wall with Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen. Realizing what Muramasa is after, Yoruichi heads further inside.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Elsewhere, Shunsui and Ukitake run into Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari. Heading off in different directions with their Zanpakutō spirits, Shunsui and Ukitake handle them without difficulty. After regrouping, they realize the Zanpakutō spirits were stalling instead of trying to harm them. Evading Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari, Shunsui and Ukitake continue further into the cave and realize Muramasa is after Ichigo's ultimate attack. After getting lost, Kenpachi and Yachiru enter a den, where they are confronted by Tenken and Gonryōmaru. After defeating Gonryōmaru and realizing they are not using their full power, Kenpachi fights Tenken. After catching the giant's sword with his hand, Kenpachi taunts Tenken, who activates his Bankai, breaking through the roof and becoming Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Becoming excited, Kenpachi attacks him.Bleach anime; Episode 248''Bleach'' anime; Episode 249 .]] After being separated from Yoruichi, Ichigo encounters and chases Minazuki, who repeatedly dodges his attacks. Encountering Kazeshini, Ichigo defeats him with a '''Getsuga Tenshō and moves to the top of the cave, where he discovers Yamamoto's barrier. Upon encountering Muramasa, Ichigo engages him in battle. When Muramasa tells him to use his ultimate attack, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. As Yoruichi, Shunsui, and Ukitake arrive, Muramasa redirects the Getsuga Tenshō, which destroys the barrier surrounding Yamamoto. As Ichigo is informed of what he has done, Yamamoto declares the Shinigami have lost this round as Ryūjin Jakka manifests and destroys the cave. Revealing he placed himself within the barrier to prevent Muramasa from gaining access to Ryūjin Jakka, Yamamoto informs everyone of who Muramasa is and who Muramasa's master, Kōga Kuchiki, was before revealing Kōga had led a revolt and Muramasa did not kill him, but was after the method to free him, which only Yamamoto knew of. Surrounded by flames and needing to escape to stop Muramasa, Ichigo tries to break out, but is stopped. Arriving, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames long enough for Ichigo to escape. Later Stages Arriving in the Human World, Muramasa coughs up blood and collapses. When he awakens, he finds Orihime Inoue healing him. When Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado arrive to stop him, Muramasa dodges their attacks. After Senbonzakura arrives to aid Muramasa, Rukia arrives to stop Muramasa. Soon, Muramasa reveals his true purpose and unleashes many large Hollows. As Uryū, Sado, and Rukia fight the Hollows, Muramasa accomplishes his goal and releases Kōga from his prison as Ichigo arrives. Now released, Kōga shocks everyone by stabbing Muramasa in the stomach.Bleach anime; Episode 250 As Kōga prepares to kill Muramasa, Byakuya appears and blocks his attack.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Revealing he and Byakuya have teamed up since the beginning in order to stop Muramasa and prevent Kōga from being released, Senbonzakura returns to his sword. Attacking Kōga, Byakuya soon finds himself caught by Kōga's illusion powers. After Kōga traps Byakuya, Senbonzakura activates his Shikai and saves Byakuya, shocking Kōga. Using Senkei, Byakuya activating Shūkei: Hakuteiken and charges at Kōga.Bleach anime; Episode 252 Afterwards, as Senbonzakura catches Byakuya, Kōga falls into the lake and dies.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Having been abandoned by his master, Muramasa loses control of the multiple Hollows whom he had been storing inside of him and unleashes countless Gillians into the area. As everyone unites to defeat them, Muramasa loses control and takes on a Hollow-like form. Though Ichigo manages to slightly overpower him with his mask, the many Gillians make the fight tougher. Soon, Muramasa loses control of his Reiatsu and is enveloped by a large dome-like structure. As a Garganta opens in the sky above and unleashes hundreds of Gillians, the Zanpakutō spirits, recently freed from Muramasa's control, arrive to team up with the Shinigami and force the Garganta to close.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Having been enveloped in Muramasa's Reiatsu, Ichigo finds himself in Kōga's inner world, where he finds Muramasa in his normal state. Manifesting his sword, Muramasa attacks Ichigo. When Muramasa traps Ichigo with his tentacles, a pillar falls, disrupting the attack and allowing Ichigo to completely sever the threads with a Getsuga Tenshō. As Muramasa uses more illusions to fight him, Ichigo connects with Zangetsu and sends Muramasa flying through several pillars. As Ichigo criticizes his beliefs, Muramasa refuses to give up as his Hollow mask begins to form on his face. Ripping it off, Muramasa charges at Ichigo for a final time and is defeated. Aftermath As the dome fades away, a defeated Muramasa falls. As the Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits defeat the Gillians, Ichigo comforts Muramasa, who dies while revealing what he hopes will happen some day and fades away as his sword snaps in two. As Ichigo confirms everyone is okay, the Zanpakutō spirits return to their swords. When Byakuya thanks Ichigo, Ichigo accepts his thanks before leaving. However, with many Shinigami dying during the attacks, many Tōjū are created. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres